Mourning
by Eryn Goddess of Chaos
Summary: Just a little sad one-shot before and during Ryuuzaki's death.


Eryn Goddess of Chaos: Just a short little one-shot portraying the sadness felt by a fangirl who lost her favorite character. I decided to write this right after I saw him die so the feelings were clearly felt in my mind. I knew it was coming, but I still felt sad and angry nonetheless.

* * *

Rain, at a time like this…it almost made the mood seem morbid. A lone figure stood in the pouring rain, soaked to the bone, making his dark hair glisten. He stared at the sky with a hunched posture, hands in his pockets, as if contemplating something.

Standing under the rafters, I gave him a look of worry. Something was terribly wrong. I could feel it in my heart and it choked me as if a hand was clenching it tightly. "Ryuuzaki…" I uttered. Seeing him stare at the sky as if the world was ending was almost too much for me to bear. "Ryuuzaki," I called louder. He turned to look at me, those dark bags under his eyes making him look even more tired than ever. L had a look of surprise on his face, as if it were a shock seeing me.

I walked out from underneath the rafters and flinched as the water pelted my body in large drops. Shielding my eyes, I stepped closer carefully, should I slip and fall. It's happened in the past and it was more than likely to happen again. The closer I came to him, the sadder his eyes seemed to get. My dark brown hair, probably black by now, soaked to the brim, hung on my back like a wet towel, soaking me even further.

My casual blue jeans and black tank top clung to my thin frame, making it slightly uncomfortable for me. I never liked the rain. It always seemed to represent something ominous, or something bad was going to happen. Always…

"Nami…" L said just loud enough for me to hear. "Do you hear bells?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head and looked at him with a puzzled expression. "No, why?"

He turned away and stared back up at the dark sky, gray with rain clouds that pelted us both with rain.

"I've been hearing them incessantly today, always ringing…I wonder, is there a wedding? Or something else…" I had a feeling what that something else was. It was almost as if he were predicting his own death. Maybe he was…

"Ryuuzaki…-kun," I said softly then flung my arms around his wet body, burrowing my face in his chest. As if afraid to break me, he delicately wrapped his arms around me, with one hand softly placed behind my head and the other barely touching my waist.

"Lawliet," was the only thing he could say. Looking up at him, he saw the confusion held in my eyes and repeated himself. "Lawliet. I'd like you to call me that."

"Lawliet…" I mouthed experimentally, tasting the foreign word on my tongue. And yet, it sounded right. "That's your true name, isn't it?" He nodded, then looked back up at the sky.

"Why are you telling me this…" I said, close to crying. Looking back down, he pulled me closer to him, but still delicately.

"I feel my time is drawing near," he replied. Shaking my head, I clenched his sopping shirt and stared up at him with a look of despair.

"You can't leave yet…" I cried. "You still need to solve the Kira case! We need you he--" I was cut off when he placed a single finger on my lips. The look he gave me held more sorrow than the world could ever offer.

"There will be others like me who can solve this case. Whether I live or die is not important. What _is_ important is finding Kira and solving this case. You may not want to hear it, but it's the truth," he said gently.

"Haven't you heard? People don't _like_ hearing the truth," I replied wryly. He sighed, then did something he rarely did. Ryuuzaki, Lawliet, smiled. It was a genuine smile, unlike the facial expressions he uses when he feels he's getting closer to solving the case.

What he did next surprised the heck out of me. The hand that was already around my head, took a firm hold of my hair. Leaning down, as if he needed to with his already hunched posture, Lawliet softly kissed my lips then straightened as much as the great detective L would. Which isn't much.

His actions shocked me right down to my very core. I didn't understand it, and he probably didn't either, not coming into contact with people often. It probably should've stayed that way…

"Why did--" again I was interrupted.

"Because it may be the last time I ever do something like that again." Placing a hand under my chin, he lifted my head up so I could stare into those expressionless eyes that held only a hint of warmth. "From the very beginning you supported me, never disobeying orders, never going against my judgment as if you knew that some things suggested might be the right thing to do, even if it might seem like it isn't. A lot of things I've done are like that, where I have ideas that no one will agree with. You gave me comfort when I needed it, even if all I did was give you the cold the shoulder. You never stopped trying, even when things looked grim. And that is what I admire in you." He poked my forehead lightly, my shocked expression reflected in his eyes.

"Lawliet…" I said quietly. The tears brimmed over and spilled down my cheeks. Again, as if afraid to break me, he delicately wiped the tears away with his thumb and held my face with both his hands, looking me straight in the eye.

"I do not love you, but I do care for you. You're possibly the first person to receive my affection with the exception of Watari." He let go and his arms hung limply at his sides. "Kira will be caught, that I can promise you. But I will not be the one to catch him. And I know that. My time is coming, and there's nothing I can do." With that, he walked away and out of the rain in time to see Raitou standing under the rafters. I almost flinched when I saw his cold, evil eyes casting its gaze on Lawliet's soaked frame.

Something about him didn't seem right, but I didn't know what. The only thing I _did_ know was that Lawliet was going to die, and no one would be able to stop it.

* * *

"Ryuuzaki! RYUUZAKI!" I cried out when Lawliet began to fall out of his chair. Raitou leaped for the falling figure and caught him before he hit the ground. He weakly cast his gaze towards me. That simple gaze held more warmth and affection than anyone could give. When it returned to Raitou, he seemed shocked, and almost triumphant. I didn't know why, and I didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that Lawliet was dying.

"Ryuu…zaki…" I muttered weakly and staggered closer to him, hoping, wishing that it wasn't happening. Finally, he closed his eyes and then seemed to be at peace. "No…" I choked. "Lawliet. LAWLIET!" I shrieked in despair. Everyone stared at me with a shocked expression when it finally dawned on them that that was his real name. They all looked back at him with eyes filled with sorrow.

"No….No...NO!" I wailed and flung myself by his side, shaking him. "You can't do this. You can't!" The more I tried to wake him up, the more the tears kept coming, as if they'd never stop.

Matsuda finally took me by the shoulders from behind and said, "Nami-chan! You can't help him! He's gone…" he croaked sadly. Matsuda was the only thing holding me in place. If not for him, I would've drowned myself in the sadness I felt. That was when I weakly gazed at Raitou, only to see him grinning evilly, with a cold and triumphant glint in his eyes as if he now held the entire world in his hands. No one else saw it, but me.

My eyes widened. 'Kira…' I thought angrily. I had no proof, but that look in his eyes said it all. Yagami Raitou…was Kira. The world was at his feet and there was nothing we could do to stop him. I didn't know how we were going to take him down, but I knew that one day, we _would_ catch him. _I_ would catch him if it was the very last thing I did. That may very well be the case, but I longer care for my life anymore. The betrayal I felt stung and angered me. I vowed to never give up looking for proof that Raitou was Kira. Nothing mattered, except catching Raitou and proving to the world that he was Kira.

* * *

Eryn: Yeah. I was really upset. I wrote this right after I watched the episode. But I imagine you all felt the same way I did. May Lawliet rest in peace.


End file.
